


Never Far From My Thoughts

by Ashirya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirya/pseuds/Ashirya
Summary: Angela is lonely because Hana is away, until Hana sends her a message.





	Never Far From My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time before the events of With Her Angel's Wings.

    Angela sighed, tossing her pen aside. It was impossible to get any work done; the mountain of paperwork on her desk was mostly untouched. She was distracted, she knew, as her mind too easily drifted away from the task at hand. She leaned back, scratching the back of her head. It was all too obvious what was wrong, but there was nothing to be done about it. Hana was away, sent off to the distant Ecopoint in Antarctica with Mei and a couple of others. The doctor had been there when they departed only two days ago, but somehow it felt like a small eternity.

    Maybe some music would help her focus, Angela thought. Opening a desk drawer, she pulled out a pair of headphones Hana had gifted her on one of their first dates. They were very silly, according to Angela, with their pink styling and a pair of small attached cat ears, but the blonde loved them anyway. It was exactly the kind of thing she’d come to expect from her little bunny. But holding her precious gift only made her think of Hana again, and how lonely she felt without the lively young woman here at her side.

    Shaking her head firmly, Angela scolded herself for getting distracted again. Plugging her headset into her phone, she pulled up one of her favorite classical playlists, and set about trying to finish her paperwork.

    About midway through, she stopped to stretch her back. The sun had long since gone down; the window behind her was dark. Paperwork was always one of the most tedious things she’d ever had to do, and she loathed it. However, it was required, and Angela always did her duty as Overwatch’s chief medical officer. Maybe she’d just gotten used to having a certain person hanging around the office, which made the mundane drudgery of filling out forms infinitely more tolerable.

    Coincidentally, right at she held that thought, her phone alerted her to an incoming message. Angela snatched her phone from her desk, hoping it was from the one person she can’t stop thinking about. A delighted smile spread across her lips as she opened the rather short text from Hana.

    _“It’s cold down here >.<” _

    Angela tapped out her reply quickly. _“You are in Antarctica, liebe.”_

    _“I knoooowwww. Not gonna stop me from complaining.”_

The doctor chuckled, amused. She didn’t get the chance to reply, Hana had already sent another message.

    _“What’re you up to?”_

_“Catching up on my paperwork.”_

_“Sounds boring…”_ That got a good laugh from the doctor. Winston always had trouble getting the gamer to fill out her maintenance and training reports.

    _“It is. Surely things must be more exciting at the Ecopoint?”_

Angela had to wait a couple of minutes for a response.

    _“Nope, I’m just sitting around staring the sky. Mei and the others are working on getting some sort of data uplink working.”_

For a moment, Angela wondered why Hana didn’t simply call and speak to her more directly, until she remembered that reception that far south was awful, and they were lucky to be able to send each other text messages.

    _“Well, do your best to stay warm. Don’t want you coming back with frostbite.”_

_“Nuuuu, it’s your job to keep me warm, doc!”_

_“I wish I could.”_

The next message was just a broken image; the picture wouldn’t load.

    _“You get that?”_

_“No, the image won’t load.”_

_"Damn, was a great shot of McCree after I wrecked him in a snowball fight earlier. Have to show it to you when I get back.”_

Angela smiled fondly. _“When are you expected to return?”_

_“Dunno, probably in another day or two.”_

Her smile faded, Angela wasn’t looking forward to another two nights of restlessly tossing and turning without Hana’s comforting presence. She sat there, phone in hand, wishing she was there with Hana. It did neither of them any good to dwell on it though, so the blonde tapped out a farewell.

    _“I should finish my work and then find something to eat.”_

Hana’s reply was fast, even for her. _“You haven’t had dinner yet? It’s after ten back there!”_

Angela hadn’t really noticed how much time had passed, even with the time listed right there at the top of her phone. She felt mildly embarrassed, but wasn’t about to try and lie her way out of it, not with Hana. _“No…”_

_“Get. Food. Now!”_

_“Hana…”_

_“Don’t make me sic Ana on you!”_ She would too, Hana would go to just about any length to make sure the doctor was taking care of herself.

    _“That won’t be necessary. I will get something here soon.”_

_“RIGHT NOW!”_

Angela blinked slowly, her smile deepening. It was impossible to not fall further in love with the tiny gamer when showed such care for her wellbeing. Even if it was a bit overdramatic. She had a point though, there was no point in overworking herself.

    _“Very well, you win. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow.”_

_“Damn right it will. Get back to me when you’ve eaten something.”_

_“As you wish, liebling.”_

Putting her headset back in its place, the doctor hung up her lab coat and left the office, headed for the mess hall. There was a slim chance there would still be something left from the evening meal, and if not, she could always make something simple.

    The mess hall was empty, whoever had used the kitchen last had even cleaned up after themselves. Angela took a peek around, looking for leftovers, but alas, there were none. Sighing, she set herself to the task of finding something quick and easy. A sandwich? No, that didn’t sound appetizing. She poked around in a few of a the cupboards until she found Hana’s stash of snackfoods. Just how much junk food can one person consume? And somehow the tiny gamer never suffered any ill effects; she didn’t even gain weight.

    Angela cocked her head to one side, considering. Ultimately, she elected to eat one of Hana’s instant noodle bowls. It had way too much sodium, and not much nutritional value, but somehow, it seemed appropriate. After filling the container with the right amount of water and setting it in the microwave, she decided to text Hana her progress.

    _“Making something to eat now.”_

Hana responded immediately, she must have been waiting for Angela to message her. _“What’cha making?”_

    _“One of your terrible noodle bowls.”_

_“Hey, those are mine!”_

_“What are you going to do about it?”_

When Hana didn’t reply instantly, Angela laughed, knowing she finally managed to fluster the little gamer. The microwave beeped, the doctor put aside her phone to retrieve her meager meal. She sat down at one of the many empty tables with her food and a pair of disposable chopsticks, and was patiently waiting for the noodles to cool a little when Hana finally responded.

    _“You can’t just take a girl’s noodles!”_

_“Oh, but I have. And they are soooo delicious.”_ It was true, the noodles were quite tasty for what they were, but mostly, Angela just loved teasing her little bunny.

    _“You’re going to pay for that, Angie!”_

 _“You will have to catch me first, liebe.”_ That was sure to rile Hana up to unfathomable levels.

    _“Challenge accepted! If I win, you have to do ANYTHING I want.”_ Angela choked on her noodles, this took a turn she wasn’t expecting.

    _“What would that entail, precisely?”_

_“ANYTHING”_

Angela’s mind ran wild with the possibilities. She couldn’t guess what was really going on in Hana’s mind, not with only a few words in a message to go on. But the mystery of it all was intriguing.

    _“Alright. Deal.”_

    The doctor finished up her noodles, disposing of it in the waste bin as she exited the mess hall. On the way to her quarters, she received another message.

    _“You just sealed your fate, Angie. I never lose.”_

_“We shall see.”_

The door to her living quarters slid shut behind her, locking itself to any unauthorized access. Angela sat down on the couch, resting her head on the back, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts spun with the vaguest of possibilities, what exactly was her little bunny planning? But her mood dimmed a little when she realized Hana was still half a world away. Through her phone, she messaged her tiny girlfriend again.

    _“I miss you, Hana.”_

_Hana’s replied quickly. “I miss you too, Angel.”_

_“Come home soon, okay?”_

_“Course I will. Gonna take more than a bunch of snow, ice, and an ocean to keep me away.”_

Angela smiled, closing her eyes. Somehow, thousands of kilometers away, Hana still knew just what to say to comfort her.

    Her phone buzzed in her hand. _“Get some sleep tonight, okay?”_

The blonde hesitated a moment before replying. Seems like she’d had trouble sleeping for years, at least until a certain person had snuck her way into her life. _“For you, I will try. But only if you promise to get some rest yourself.”_

_“No prob, babe. Have a good night!”_

_“Goodnight, Hana.”_

Angela sat there for a few minutes, staring blankly at her phone. She didn’t want the conversation to end, wanting to hold on to at least that little bit of contact. Blinking a little, she looked around the room, until she saw a familiar sight, a fluffy pink blanket Hana always snuggled in when she was watching a stream on her laptop, or when the two of them would watch a movie together.

    She lied down on the couch, flicking on the TV and pulling the pink blanket over herself. She felt a little silly, but it was somehow comforting as well. Before she knew it, she slipped into a deep slumber, nestled comfortably there in Hana’s favorite blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go, have some cute fluffy shit. At some point I'll have to make a collection to fit all the related works in, but I am very lazy. Many thanks to my sister Rei for editing and suggesting some excellent additions.


End file.
